Traditional articulated boom lifts may include a chassis, a turntable coupled to the chassis, and a boom assembly. An end of a first boom section is coupled to the turntable, and an opposing end of the first boom section may be coupled to a second boom section. A lift cylinder elevates the first boom section relative to the turntable and/or the second boom section relative to the first boom section, thereby elevating an implement (e.g., work platform, forks, etc.) that is coupled to the boom assembly.